Shiki
by kuroshinxxx
Summary: Musim semi adalah awal dari segala sesuatu yang baru. Seharusnya ia bisa menjalani hal baru dan mencari tujuan yang baru. Namun tak semuanya bisa terbawa pergi dan terlupakan seiring berjalannya waktu. /Zeref-Mavis. crackpair, Oneshot, 2nd fict, summarynya jelek, AU, OOC(mungkin) dsb. Kalo berkenan tinggalin review:3/


**Shiki**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

**Warning:** OneShot, romance, ZerVis(?!), _death scene and character_ (maafkan aku Minna :''3), _crack pair_ (mungkin)

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt-Comfort

**Rating: **T

**A/N: **Halo lagi~! Ini fict kedua Shin. Kuharap Minna-san menyukainya. Dan, entah kenapa Shin lagi suka buat fict yang berhubungan sama sakura yang berguguran(?) .. Apa ada hubungannya sama musim sakura di Jepang ya .. XD

Mohon bantuannya ya~!

**.**

**.**

Musim semi menggantikan musim dingin yang telah berlalu. Namun hatinya tetap tak bisa menggantikan apa yang telah hilang dari sana.

Pemuda itu mengusap batu nisan dengan nama seseorang yang teramat sangat ia cintai. Dan walau telah tiada, ia tetap menyayanginya. Sebagaimana ia selalu melakukannya setiap musim semi. Tak perduli apa orang yang sangat ia sayangi itu masih berada di sisinya atau tidak. Seakan ia selalu tahu bahwa ia selalu berada di sana.

Pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum getir, menahan isi hatinya yang bisa tercurahkan begtu saja

"Kuharap kau bahagia di sana, Mavis-chan." Katanya sambil mengusap batu berwarna kelabu yang ditanamkan disana dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Bunga sakura yang berada di dekat makam itu bergemerisik seiring angin yang semilir membawa pergi helai-helai kelopak sakura.

Sejenak, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya dan berdoa. Mendoakan seseorang yang selalu menjadi cahaya dalam kegelapan yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Mengingat apa yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi pemuda berambut hitam dan bernama Zeref itu. Air matanya yang tercurah dengan segenap emosi mengalir membasahi pipinya dan terus mengalir sampai pada akhirnya terjatuh ke tanah.

_**Flashback**_

Ketika itu, bunga sakura sedang bermekaran penuh, dan angin semilir yang berpadu dengan kelopak bunga sakura menyebabkan banyak kelopak sakura yang berguguran dan ikut terbawa angin.

"Kau tahu, Zeref-kun?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang pada pemuda berambut raven yang tak lain adalah Zeref. "Aku suka musim semi." Katanya. Telapak tangannya dan jari-jarinya yang lentik menengadah dan menangkap dua kelopak sakura yang terjatuh.

Zeref, si pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wanita yang ia cintai itu, lalu balik bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Mavis Vermillion. Gadis bermata emerald dan rambut ikal yang panjangnya mencapai pinggulnya itu hanya tersenyum sambil memandangi langit berwarna biru cerah yang membentang di atas keduanya. "Karena aku masih bisa bertahan sejauh ini, Zeref."

Iris merah pemuda itu sedikit terbelalak. Ia tak terlalu paham apa yang dikatakan Mavis barusan. Tak mungkin kalau…

Mavis menghela nafasnya sejenak, lalu melanjutkan. "Maafkan aku, Zeref-kun." Katanya. "Setiap tahun, khususnya saat musim semi seperti ini, aku selalu meminta pada Tuhan supaya aku bisa terus hidup bersamamu." Tangannya yang sedari tadi masih memegang kelopak sakura itu kini ia letakkan di rumput-rumput segar yang menjadi alas bagi keduanya. "Aku punya…"

"Kanker di tubuhku."

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Mavis sungguh mengguncang dunia Zeref. Mengapa? Hanya sederet pertanyaan "mengapa" yang terpikir di benaknya saat ini.

Mata sewarna emerald yang menatapnya itu kini meneteskan air mata seraya tubuh mungil si empunya mata sewarna amber itu memeluk dirinya. Perasaan dan emosinya membuncah, "M-mavis." Katanya. Dan balas memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku… Akan selalu merindukan kehangatan yang kau berikan. Dan mengingat segenap cinta kasih yang kau berikan." Katanya dengan suara yang rendah dan lembut. Lalu, beberapa saat setelah itu, Mavis pun tak sadarkan dirinya dan segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Zeref. Sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa Mavis sudah tak punya peluang untuk terus hidup lebih lama. Tapi entah mengapa, seluruh syaraf dan respon tubuhnya seperti menolak hal itu. Seakan seluruh tubuhnya kini menginginkan Mavis untuk terus bersamanya.

Zeref kini hanya berdiam diri dengan tatapan kosong di ruang tunggu operasi hingga seorang dokter berjubah putih dan stetoskop yang menggantung di sisi lehernya mendatangi dirinya. "Aku Makarov," Katanya. Memperkenalkan diri pada pemuda yang sedang memandangi tembok yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan hampa.

"Namamu Zeref, kan?" tanya Makarov yang dapat diasumsikan sebagai dokter tersebut. Makarov lalu duduk di kursi panjang yang juga diduduki Zeref.

Zeref tak menunjukkan respon sedikitpun pada perkataan si dokter. Dan terus memandang lurus tembok yang ada di depannya. Namun usaha dokter berambut putih itu tak berhenti disitu. Walau tak direspon, tapi ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Mavis mengatakannya. Ia sangat menyayangi anda."

Seketika itu, pemuda raven itu memberikan respon. "Dimana dia?"

"Ia berada di ruang operasi sekarang. Ia akan menjalani operasi pengangkatan sel kanker yang berada di otaknya." Kata sang dokter yang berbicara dengan nada datar dan rendah. Sebagai seorang dokter, sudah kodratnya untuk melihat orang-orang yang menderita sengsara.

"B-boleh aku masuk?!" tanya Zeref. Suaranya mengisyaratkan bahwa ada rasa panik dan cemas yang dirasakan oleh pemuda itu.

Sang dokter terlihat sedikit menimbang-nimbang. Dan setelah beberapa saat, ia berkata. "Baiklah."

_**Flashback end**_

Kenyataan yang menyakitkan akan selalu berada dan tersimpan di lubuk hati terdalam Zeref. Perasaan seperti ini takkan bisa dihilangkan dan dilupakan dalam waktu satu-dua minggu.

Pemuda raven itu mengambil sebuket penuh kelopak sakura yang sengaja ia bawa untuk orang yang sangat menyukai sakura, Mavis Vermillion. Ia menaburkan kelopak-kelopak sakura itu di sekitar makam Mavis.

Sakura…

Bunga sakura telah menjadi bagian penting pada kenangannya bersama kekasihnya itu. Perlahan, pemuda itu hanya tersenyum sembari kembali menjelajah memorinya sendiri bersama gadis yang telah menjadi belahan jiwanya.

_**Flashback**_

Musim semi tergantikan dengan musim panas yang menyengat, dan kini musim gugur telah tiba. Angin angin yang menusuk tulang membawa daun daun kering bersamanya. Sama seperti gadis bermata emerald indah yang kini telah memasuki tahap koma.

Zeref selalu mengunjuginya setiap hari. Tak perduli seberapa lelah ia bekerja, ia pasti menjenguk Mavis ke kamar tempatnya terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Hanya sesekali ia membuka matanya, namun tak ada respon dan komunikasi yang terjadi.

14 September.

Hari ini pemuda raven dengan mata merah itu kembali datang mengunjungi gadis yang tetap terbaring di ranjangnya di kamar tempatnya dirawat.

Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang tak terlalu besar. Ruangan yang telah tiga bulan ini terus ia kunjungi tanpa bosan.

Ia duduk di kursi yang memang disiapkan di sebelah ranjang tempat gadis berambut kuning terang itu terbaring.

"Terimakasih karena kau selalu setia dan menyertaiku, Mavis-chan. Malaikat kecilku." Kata Zeref. Pemuda itu, sembari duduk dia mengusap-usap rambut gadis yang terbaring lemah itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Mata emerald gadis itu secara ajaib terbuka. Dan dari bibir mungilnya, terlihat ia sedang memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum pada Zeref.

Namun semenjak saat itu, tak pernah sekalipun ia menunjukkan respon terhadap kata-kata maupun perbuatan yang dilakukan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

Dan pada akhirnya… Di musim salju yang dingin, ia meninggal, dengan senyum tipis dan penuh kedamaian ia meninggalkan dunia ini.

_**Flashback End**_

Kini Zeref kembali mengelus nisan yang ditancapkan disana, dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi. "Aku pergi dulu, Mavis-chan." Katanya dengan lembut sembari tersenyum.

Sejenak, angin sejuk musim semi bertiup. Seraya Zeref merasakan seseorang tengah melambaikan tangannya di atas sana, dan mendoakan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Mavis," gumamnya. "Terimakasih untuk segalanya, Malaikat kecilku."

**.**

**.**

**終わ****り**

**[The End]**

**A/N: **Gimana Minna-san? Apa feelnya kerasa? Di awal-awal sepertinya kerasa, makin bawah makin ga kerasa feelnya.. Apa benar? Tapi di awal Shin beneran galau mikirinnya loh *curhat*

Arigatou buat yang udah mau baca sampe akhir, Shin pamit undur diri dulu ya~ Tinggalkan review anda :3


End file.
